1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a three-dimensional solid object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known that form on a recording medium a traceable pattern image of a device number, in addition to a formation target image in order to prevent fraudulent printing, for example (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4456850, for example). Techniques have been disclosed for shaping a three-dimensional solid object instead of a two-dimensional image (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4611629, for example).
However, no attempt has heretofore been made to embed, into the three-dimensional solid object, identification information that is hardly removable and allows identification of a shaping unit of a shaping apparatus or the like that has shaped the solid object.